


Happy Anniversary!

by fanaticmia



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver Fluff, Connor Walsh - Freeform, Domestic Coliver, Fluff, Future Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, M/M, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, Oliver Hampton / Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh - Freeform, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh Fluff, coliver - Freeform, cute coliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticmia/pseuds/fanaticmia
Summary: This is a coliver au where Connor and Oliver are married and they live in a big house, very, very happily.This is my first fan fic ever so please, ignore the mistakes.





	

Oliver was in their study room-cum-library, shuffling through the shelves, cleaning them and arranging the books properly. He was tired but he decided he would leave only after cleaning all the shelves.

As he was arranging the shelf in which they kept the most precious books, he found a book that was really close to his heart. Seeing that book made all the beautiful memories of the past come rushing back to his mind as a small smile crept on his face. He slowly swept a hand across the cover of the book as he recalled when he got this book.

_It was Connor and Oliver’s first wedding anniversary. Since they both didn’t enjoy crowded places, they decided to celebrate at home. Both Connor and Oliver had prepared one dish for each other. They decorated the house with candle lights._

_They were sitting on the dining table, looking at each other in the dim candle light._

_“You look gorgeous!” Connor complimented Oliver._

_Oliver turned a deep shade of red and that looked even cuter in candle lights._

_“Thank you, my love. You look no less.”_

_After finishing the food, Connor said, “The steak you made was so delicious, Ollie, I almost ate my fingers.”_

_Oliver blushed again. God, how Connor loved seeing this man blush. He would never get tired of seeing his better half turn all pink._

_“Come on, now I have surprise for you.” Connor said as his eyes twinkled._

_He told Oliver to close his eyes and just go where Connor takes him. They walked a straight out of the dining room first and then climbed down the stairs. Oliver knew they were going into the newly built study room._

_It hadn’t been long since they decided to build a study room-cum-library in their house as Oliver was particularly very fond of reading. But the library was yet to be stocked and Oliver had a lot of books in mind, he just didn’t have the luxury of time._

_“No peeking!! You’ll ruin the surprise!” Connor said, giving Ollie a glare._

_“Okay okay fine, I won’t.” Oliver said giggling._

_They reached their study room and Oliver’s eyes were still closed. Connor kissed Oliver in the lips and then told him to open his eyes._

_As Oliver finally got to take a look at his beloved husband’s surprise, he went speechless. The study room was fully set with big couch and two small comfortable chairs placed around a little coffee table. The shelves were half stocked and the room had been given an antique look, just as Oliver once mentioned to Connor how he dreamed it to be._

_“Happy Anniversary, love.” Connor said from behind in a voice that made Oliver’s heart melt. “I didn’t fully stock the shelves so that you could buy the books you want by yourself.”_

_Oliver turned around the passionately kissed the love of his life. Connor responded to his kiss after a moment. The kiss was achingly sweet and wanting. Oliver pulled back with the biggest grin on his face. “This… this is just… amazing, Connor. When did you even get the time to do all this and how did I not even speculate this was happening?” Oliver said, with a clearly settled disbelief and surprise on his face._

_“That is because I am very good at this… Okay, fine I did all this when you would be at work. And I made sure to hide all the receipts and cartons.”_

_“I love it! It’s just… all I ever imagined for a study room to be like. I love you!” Oliver looked lovingly at the younger man in front of him._

_Oliver pulled him in another kiss because he could never get enough of this beautiful young man who luckily happened to be his husband and who he loved with all his heart and soul. This time Connor pulled back and said, “Wait, I got something else too.” He walked towards the shelves, picked out a book from the topmost shelf and came back to where Ollie was standing._

_“For you.” He said as he gave a book to Oliver. Oliver took a close look at the book in his hand. It was the first edition of Robert Frost’s poetry collection. Oliver loved poetry and his favorite poet was Robert Frost but this was the first edition, it must have cost Connor a fortune._

_“You wanted this from a long time, didn’t you? Well, now it’s yours.”_

_“Connor! This is freaking FIRST EDITION! How much did it cost you?” Oliver was both excited for the book and worried that Connor had overspent on the gifts._

_“Nothing is worth your happiness, darling. You don’t think about the prices, because love… is priceless.”_

_Oliver smiled at his clichéd dialogue. He put the book back in the shelf turned to Connor. He circled his arms around Connor’s waist and pulled him closer by his ass. He rubbed the nose tips together and landed a quick peck on his husband’s soft lips. “Boy you are gonna get the best dessert tonight!”_

_Then they inaugurated their study room with a sweet love making session._

Oliver came of the beautiful reminisce he had fallen into, with a big smile on his face. He decided to give himself a break and sat on the reclining chair. Soon, he heard Connor coming downstairs. “Honey, you done yet?” he called out as he was coming down. He saw Oliver sitting on the chair so he went towards him. “What are you reading?” he asked.

“Robert Frost’s poetry.” He answered.

“Ah, that. Let me join you.” He said as Ollie made space for him on the chair and they snuggled together with a book in their hand.

Ollie handed the book to Connor. “Read ‘To Earthwards’. I love hearing that in your voice.” He said.

Connor smiled and kissed Ollie on his cheek as he took the book from his hand and opened To Earthwards.

He started reading.

_“Love at the lips was touch_

_As sweet as I could bear;_

_And once that seemed too much;_

_I lived on air_

_That crossed me from sweet things,_

_The flow of — was it musk_

_From hidden grapevine springs_

_Downhill at dusk?_

_I had the swirl and ache_

_From sprays of honeysuckle_

_That when they’re gathered shake_

_Dew on the knuckle._

_I craved strong sweets, but those_

_Seemed strong when I was young:_

_The petal of the rose_

_It was that stung._

_Now no joy but lacks salt,_

_That is not dashed with pain_

_And weariness and fault;_

_I crave the stain_

_Of tears, the aftermark_

_Of almost too much love,_

_The sweet of bitter bark_

_And burning clove._

_When stiff and sore and scarred_

_I take away my hand_

_From leaning on it hard_

_In grass or sand,_

_The hurt is not enough:_

_I long for weight and strength_

_To feel the earth as rough_

_To all my length.”_


End file.
